Cuando me Miras a los Ojos
by aikochibi
Summary: ¿ Unos ojos Pueden cambiar a las personas ? // Lose pesimo summary xd entreeen //
1. Chapter 1

---

**Capitulo 1 :**_ Esos Ojos _

Había sido un mes muy agitado para algunos ninjas de misiones cada día y con algunos días de descanso, Había una misión mas que tenían que hacer los nueve novatos,¿Nueve pero si sasuke no estaba? Naruto y sakura Trajeron a sasuke de vuelta a la aldea,la gente lo miraba con desprecio, estaba con alta guardia de anbu por todas partes ya casi habían pasado cinco meses que estaba bajo custodia y así fue ganando la confianza de tsunade y de los aldeanos nuevamente, pero seguía siendo el mismo frió de siempre algunos niños arrancaban de el cuando lo veían hasta su mismo cuerpo era frió aun cuando estaba el sol resplandeciente, sus compañeros de Equipo e ninjas lo trataban igual pero igual no le daban la confianza, siempre cuando iba ver una reunión entre ellos escasa vez el iba por que Naruto y Sakura lo obligaban.

El equipo 7 y 8 fueron enviados a Una misión de alto Rango todos estaban comprometidos a cumplir la misión y sasuke por primero vez era el líder, los Ninjas asignados a la misión llegaron a la hora solo llegaron a su destino la misión iba muy bien y era eso que extraño a sasuke ya que siempre hay un peligro pero de vuelta a casa en un pequeño pueblo fueron abalanzados por bastantes ninjas ya comenzó una batalla todos parecia bien, solo hasta que la dulce hinata estaba distraída luchando con su contrincante no se dio cuenta de los kunais que le atravesaron por la espalda, cayo de rodilla y boto un poco de sangre por la boca cuando el otro ninja que la iba atacar apareció sakura para defenderla derroto al ninja y trato de ayudar a Hinata sacando cuidadosamente los kunais el dolor era presente en cada momento pequeños gritos expresaba, sus compañeros trataron de apurarse acabándolos pero cada vez habían mas

Sakura trataba de curarla pero en algunos de los Kunais habia Veneno estaba realmente preocupada, Kiba llego al lado de sakura para ver como estaba su compañera de equipo, sakura solo movía la cabeza eso hizo que kiba se preocupara, el derrotaba a los enemigos que se le acercaban a Sakura e Hinata, por el lado de Sasuke solo estaba furioso de que esa maldita mujer lo este estorbando en su misión, insultaba a la mujer por dentro cuando ya acabo fue a ver a la kunoichi, a Sakura le caían gotas de sudor por la frente la cantidad de chakra que estaba gastando era grande.

-No hay caso….- susurro Sakura

-que pasa Sakura? – pregunto kiba muy preocupado.

-No tengo la fuerza suficiente para curarla además una parte de su cuerpo...tiene veneno – lo dijo lo mas rápido que pudo. El cansancio la estaba matando.

-¿sasuke? – miro al nombrado. El solo la miraba fríamente.

-que quieres ?... ya no hay nada mas que hacer – su tono fue de lo mas frió.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – kiba señalo a sasuke con un tono tanto grave .el no respondió. –Ya no es Hora que peleen…quiero que lleves a Hinata a Konoha lo antes posible.- dijo con firmeza La medico Sakura .

-y porque no puedo ser Yo? –kiba miro fijamente a sakura.- No es mi intencion ofenderte pero creo que sasuke es mas rápido . –tenia un tanto de razón era unos de los mas ágiles ninjas de Konoha .Kiba solo hizo un sonido de enojo, Naruto y Shino por su parte estaban peleando.

-te la dejo Sasuke … por favor llega lo mas antes posible a Konoha – le suplico a sasuke, el no dijo absolutamente nada, la cargo y fue lo saltando de árbol en árbol hacia konoha .

--

En el Camino sasuke no tuvo ningún inconveniente, escuchaba la suave respiración de la Kunoichi eso hacia sentir un tanto de calor en su cuerpo, pero solo lo odiaba.

La miro fijamente y la vio de pie a cabeza y su frágil cuerpo, sacudió su cabeza no sabia en que estaba pensando que ridículo, se reía para si mismo, estaba a mitad de camino para llegar a konoha y un pequeño gruñido sintió sasuke miro para ambos lado pero nada, y su mirada bajo a la de la chica y vio como lentamente abrió los ojos, eran unos ojos color perla como la misma luna no había visto sasuke ojos así jamás en su vida, el estomago comenzó a revolverse trato de calmarse pero era inútil.

-Ho…la – una voz pequeña pero suave hablo a sasuke. El solo la ignoro.

Pasaron segundos.

-Gra…si…as – sasuke solo miro hacia la muchacha y vio como ella lo miraba y una sonrisa apareció en la cara de ella.

-Hmp. – era lo único que podía decir no era muy bueno en palabras.

Tras el camino a konoha recordó los ojos y esa sonrisa trataba de poner su mente en blanco pero solo esas dos cosas venían a su mente, y la respiración esa que hacia sentir el calor de su cuerpo, esa maldita mujer alguna cosa hizo talvez era otra de sus "Fans "que hizo un Jutsu para que pensara así, suspiro y siguió su camino hacia konoha.

Tras llegar la llevo de inmediato al Hospital los médicos e enfermeras se movían de un lado para otro, le dieron el aviso a Tsunade y fue de inmediato.

Sasuke Solo estaba en las afueras del hospital pensando y pensando, y ahí eran cuando venían las imágenes de esos Ojos, trato de dejar otra vez su mente en blanco cerro los ojos y nada la imagen seguía ahí golpeo el árbol que estaba al lado de el y estaba enfurecido ¿con esa mujer o con el mismo? una gran Pregunta.

---

Grasias a los que leyeroon Hize lo que pude (: ... dejen reviews para el siguiente quiero ver si les gusto ñ_ñ .


	2. Chapter 2

--

Naruto y los demás llegaron y se dirigieron inmediatamente al hospital, todos muy agotados, sentados esperando la respuesta de tsunade, sasuke solo estaba sentado muy relajado en la silla, eso hacia que kiba se inquietara, ya de unas largas horas de esperar sasuke se levanta con sus cosas para regresar a casa, todos miraron fijamente como se iba, kiba apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan frió? – pregunto naruto.

-Ya sabes como es – le respondió sakura mientras miraba la silueta de sasuke.

Sasuke se topó con shizune ella solo lo miro extrañado y siguió su camino llegando a donde estaban los chicos entre rápidamente a la Sala de Urgencia, los jóvenes ninjas la avalacharon con preguntas que ella ignoro, se quedaron con las palabras en la boca. Ya de Unos Horas de esperar, Naruto estaba durmiendo, mientras que los otros estaban esperando cualquier respuesta de Parte de Tsunade. Salieron una Variedad de médicos de la Sala Incluyendo a Tsunade y Shizune, las preguntas nuevamente llovían, la Hokage hizo una pausa, todo quedaron callados esperando que hablase tsunade de una vez, ella inhaló aire y exhaló, sakura noto la preocupación de su maestra, El chico que tenia una apariencia de perro despertó agresivamente a Naruto despertó de un golpe y se dirigió a donde estaba la hokage todos escuchaban atentamente lo que iba decir.

-El estado de Hinata no esta del todo bien, Lo Kunais que recibió casi le perforan un pulmón pero por la atención que recibió de sakura, gracias a eso el veneno de algunos kunais no logro extenderse por su cuerpo y logramos sacarle el veneno restante- tsunade tomo un descanso y espero a las preguntas de los jóvenes ninjas.

-¿Cuando tiempo estará hinata-chan aquí? – La pregunta fue echa por naruto

-No sabemos como va ir la recuperación, si ya logro caminar e sigue mis instrucciones de seguro que saldrá pronto.-

-Chicos Hinata-san será traslada, para que puedan verla pero no olviden que están en un hospital ¿de acuerdo naruto? – la voz de shuzine fue dirigida hacia naruto, el hizo una mueca de respuesta.

Sasuke mientras se iba del hospital, se paro en la puerta principal de este y su mirada dio hacia atrás, rápidamente siguió caminando hacia su hogar.

--

Ha pasado una semana la Ojiperla ya pudo abrir los ojos pero todavía no la podido caminar, siendo vista todos los días por sus amigos (a) e Sensei una gran parte de su corazón estaba feliz.

Desde aquel día esa Joven Kunoichi ha llegado a ser la portadora de los pensamientos de Sasuke inclusive un par de veces soñó con ella ni el mismo sabia y se odiaba por pensar en ella trataba de hacer cualquier cosa para sacar su mirada sus ojos y su respiración que hacia soltar electrecidas cada vez que se acordaba, se sentía el hombre mas estupido del mundo, se auto convencía que era solo por el calor que estaba haciendo. Fue convencido por sus Amigos e compañeros de equipo que lo acompañaran al hospital para después ir Ichiraku, ya llegando a su destino el chico portador del sharinga les dice que tiene a buscar algo primero y que los vería en Ichiraku sus compañeros hicieron una mueca y solo lo dejaron de todos modos el siempre conseguía lo que quería, sus dos compañeros fueron a visitar a Hinata e Sasuke se iba del hospital simplemente el olor a hospital lo odiaba, Mientras se dirigia hacia la puerta del hospital no pudo evitar escuchar como unas enfermeras hablaban algo que el no le incumbia pero sus pies no respondieron a salir de ahí .

-¿Ya supiste?- un enfermera de pelo castaño le preguntaba a su compañera.

-Sobre que? –la que respondió hizo una mueca de que no tenia idea.

-Ninguna Hyuga a Venida a visitar a señorita Hinata-chan –expreso una cara de tristeza-excepto Neji-san.

-Pobre chica ¿no? – terminaron su "Hablar" de la vida de otros e siguieron con su labor.

El uchiha ya había salido, sin ninguna razón otra vez vino la cara de la muchacha y su sonrisa en ella, el solo sabia que era su compañera de misión en esos momento pero quería saber al menos como se llamaba, miles de pensamientos vinieron a su cabeza pero desaparecieron cuando unas Locas Fans lo perseguían, solo pudo decirle que se apartaran pero ellas no lo escucharon puso una mirada asesina a que estas solo pudieron salir corriendo de su lado, nuevamente quedo el y su Soledad. Había llegado la hora de que se juntase, se fueron directo a comer, naruto estaba impaciente por comer pero se habían puesto de acuerdo que cuando llegara kakashi comerían, en el almuerzo no estaban absolutamente solo, estaba nada mas que sai con su sonrisa, eso hacia irritar a sasuke que no se llevaba Bien con su "compañero" -por así decirlo-Llego kakashi como siempre tarde e inventando una excusa por su retraso nadie le creyó, pedieron sus platos de ramen e como siempre una discusión, Hasta que surgió el tema de La Kunoichi en el hospital.

-¿Y Como ha estado Hinata-chan? –pregunto kakashi, sasuke no pudo abrir sus ojos color onix pero pudo ocultarlo muy bien, solo pudo escuchar atentamente.

-Si, se encuentra mejor…solo que aun no se puede poner de pie…-exclamo Sakura un poco apenada-…pero se pondrá mejor-esto dicho al final con una sonrisa.

-"Su nombre Hinata, Una Hyuga eh "-se dijo el Uchiha para si mismo e una sonrisa formo el rostro de este, que borro por lo patético que se comportaba.

Las platicas entres su compañeros seguían solo el escuchaba o hacia que escuchaba ya que su mente estaba ida en esos momentos, la reunión había terminado se dirigió con naruto camino ha su territorio, Naruto hablaba y hablaba de las idioteces que hacia e contó de cómo había echo reír a Hinata.

-Hinata solo reía de cómo discutía con kiba… realmente no entiendo de todo lo que hago se ríe…-decía mientras camina junto con su compañero-…pero su sonrisa es lo mejor jajaja. Sasuke ni siquiera se despidió de su amigo e naruto se quedo con el saludo en la mano, llego lo mas rápido a su casa e se tiro rendido a la cama miraba el techo sumergido en sus pensamientos, sus manos estaban en la nuca e cerro los ojos para poder quedarse dormido, pero las voces de las enfermeras en la forma que hablaban de ella no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de molestia que ni el mismo se dio cuenta pero el sueño le gano y se quedo profundamente dormido.

---

¡Holaaaaaa¡ Quería agradecer a todo por los Reviews y Gracias por leerlo es mi primer fic así que puse todo mi empeño (; … espero que en este capitulo respondan si le gusto y dar ideas para poner en mi Fic ñ_ñ Gracias a todos…en especial a :

**Haro Kzoids - HinataUchiha20 - LaAfrodita - ****Dark Amy-chan - Rach Black - narutokonoha -** **Sakura-veropau -** **Hikaru-lucy - viicoviic . **


	3. Chapter 3

---

La chica de orbes de plata se encontraba sentada en la cama del hospital Sumergida en sus Pensamientos con su Mirada baja, trataba de contener sus lagrimas pero el dolor le Gano Lagrimas corrían desesperadamente sus mejillas como un mar de lagrimas, con las sabanas las secaba suavemente, su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación mirando así a unos pájaros que libremente volaban e se divertían.

-Me gustaría… ser una pájaro – se dijo para si misma, mirando aquella acción – Para así volar lejos de mi Hogar y de…- No puedo terminar, las lagrimas habían salido Nuevamente. La puerta sonó, escucho una voz que le decía si podía pasar, ella solo dijo un "S...Si" tratando de borrar los restos de lagrimas, entrando así la Hokage de la aldea.

-¿Que tal Has estado Hinata?-Mirando atentamente a hinata.

-Emm… si me he sentido…me...Jor-mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. Tsunade le comentaba que ya estaba preparaba para ver si ya podía dirigirse a su casa Solo tenia que tomar reposo e no Entrenar por unos días o así se iban a volver a encontrar en el hospital, dio una carcajada Tsunade, La ojiperla estaba contenta de poder salir del hospital pero por otra parte no quería volver a su Casa, La Hokage salio de la habitación así dándole de alta mañana Mismo.

Ya habían Pasado unas horas, Hinata se levanto suavemente e ir a la Azotea del Hospital quería ir a respirar el aire puro y sentir la suave brisa.

--

Uchiha Sasuke como todo los días salía de su casa iba a lugares tranquilos para poder salir de sus odiosas "Fans" y no pensar en nada, de solo Hacer eso se venían imágenes de Unos ojos color Perla, Una sonrisa Sincera, Retiraba con furia El pasto de la tierra una y otra vez hasta aburrirse, emprendió su camino Hacia …Cualquier lado…Lo mas lejos posible de todo, Así logrando pasar por el Hospital su vista se detuvo mirando atentamente, Y siguió su rumbo , Sus manos estaban en ambos bolsillos, Encontró un Grato lugar en el tejado de una casa, la Brisa meneaba sus Cabellos Oscuros, Sus ojos Oscuros observaban fijamente e Hizo una sonrisa burlesca viendo la escena de una mujer que se enredaba con variables sabanas que estaban Colgando de la azotea del Hospital tratado de apartar las sabanas, llegando a un Asiendo se sentó suavemente soltó un suspiro e dedico a sentir las oleadas de la brisa y contemplar el Hermoso Día.

Sasuke Miraba atentamente la escena Observaba cada movimiento de esta, cada gesto, Notando así que esa era la mujer que con sus ojos hacia sentir cosas en el estomago de este, pudo notar cierta ternura en ella como Hacia cariño a las pequeñas aves que sostenía en sus Manos dedicando una sonrisa amigable, Observaba atentamente como en una batalla se tratara, Analizar a Su Enemigo.

Recostando en el techo de la casa mirando fijamente el cielo con sus manos en la nuca, Se levanto rápidamente y volvió a fijar la vista su mirada se situaba en todos lados miraba de izquierda a derecha una y otra vez, pero ya no se encontraba ¿esto habría sido provocado por su propia imaginación? ¿Tan mal se encontraba? Toco su frente para ver si estaba con fiebre pero su temperatura estaba normal.

--

Llego el Día en que tenía que Irse del Hospital, Sus compañeros de equipo la fueron a buscar, La invitaron a un Buen restaurante acepto gustosamente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba por Atardecer Hinata dio las gracias a sus compañeros y le dijo que ya era la hora de que ella se fuero, El muchacho de Cabellera café con su Fiel acompañando akamaru , Le ofreció que el la iba a dejar a su casa pero esta se negó y decía que no era necesario, se despidió rápidamente de sus compañero ya que sabia que Kiba le iba a insistir. Caminaba con su cabeza agachada, no quería llegar a su casa ¿Cómo la recibirían? ¿Qué le dirían? ¿La castigarían? Miles de preguntas rondaban su cabeza, choco con alguien cerro sus ojos al caer la persona con quien se choco hizo mueca de enojo, solo abrió sus ojos para pedir disculpa por no fijarse quería pararse pero su cuerpo no correspondía, el la miraba de reojos una expresión fría y amenazadora ella sintió un poco de miedo, Se paro torpemente, sacudió su ropa.

-Lo…sien...to…mucho...Uchiha-san –se disculpo tímidamente haciendo un reverencia. El Ninja no dijo nada solo notaba lo tímida que era esa mujer, quería hacerle una pregunta que le estaba rondando por su cabeza en esos momentos pero su orgullo nuevamente era el Ganador.

-etto…yo…me ten...go…que ir- Iba a irse pero la voz de este la detuvo.

- Te Acompaño – la voz fue firme y Fría, esta de solo escucharlo no podía creerlo Uchiha sasuke que ni siquiera cruzaban ni una sola palabra en toda su vida apenas una "Hola" y un "Adiós" ¿Por qué iba a querer acompañarla?, iba camino a la casa de La ojiperla ella pudo alcanzarlo e ir junto a su lado, El ambiente era tenso y silencioso, Hinata sabe que sasuke no era de palabras nunca lo veía conversando excepto cuando peleaba con naruto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y posar sus dedos en sus labios. Miro aquel acto de nerviosismo, ¿Cómo sabia eso el? Cualquiera podía darse cuenta ¿no? , pero podía entender cualquier acto que hacia ya que la había podido observar esa vez, En su mente todavía venia la palabra que le dijo " Te Acompaño " que estupido fue, el silencio perturbo todo el camino pero se entendían, sasuke no quería preguntar sobre por que le dijo que la acompañara, Hinata se sentía muy incomoda sentía un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo podía sentir lo helado que era el cuerpo de sasuke no había estaba tan cerca de el nunca, Lo miro de reojos y vio los ojos de este una tristeza pudo persuadir enseguida no era difícil verlo.

-Gra…si…as uchi...- se quedo con la palabra en la boca este ya se iba yendo, pudo suspirar y entrar delicadamente a su casa, ahora no sabia como reaccionaria su padre y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo a su alcoba se deslizo suavemente quedando boca abajo y quedar profundamente dormida.

No pudo resistir y su cuerpo lo envió a mirar por ultima vez, entrando a la casa como un ladrón revisando cada ventana de la casa y por fin encontró la de esta y vio como dormía, Otra vez su maldito cuerpo era el que mandaba como el no podía mandar a su cuerpo, miro lo tranquila que se encontraba hizo una mueca de recelo ojala algún día pudiera dormir como ella.

---

_Un poco Cortito pero es que tenia que actualizar xd ... No me convencio mucho pero Hago lo que puedo este Fic se me ocurrio en un sueño que tuve ... no quiero amor Lento asi que lo hare un poco mas rapido ¿que Opinan ? Grasias a los que me dejaron REVIEWS :_

**Dark Amy-chan ; LaAfrodita ; gaahina-4e ; adrifernan19 .**

_Si les gusto el capitulo Comenten ... para seguiir con el Fic ustedees me Dan fuerza para dar vid a ami Fic ñ_ñ._


	4. Chapter 4

----

Una noche Fría de lo que uno se encontraba en el cielo era la hermosa Luna Llena, Aldeanos acaban su largo labor del día cerrando las tiendas quedando solo algunas almas rondando, entre una de estas estaba una peliazul de larga cabellera, caminaba de lo mas torpe chocando con algunas personas y apenas podía articular un "Lo..si…ento" caminaba sin ningún rumbo alguno no sabia por donde iba solo le haría caso a donde sus pies la llevasen, llevándola con si a un parque un poco lejano de Konoha apoyándose así en un Árbol Gigante, apoyo su cabeza en el tronco tratando de contener sus lagrimas se deslizo lentamente hasta quedar sentada su mirada solo estaba en la luna que tanto brillaba, cerro sus ojos trataba de sacar los malos recuerdos pero le era imposible cada palabra estaba en su mente.

"Eres una vergüenza para el Clan, eres una inútil, Hinata eres muy suave así nunca podrás demostrarme de que estas echa…con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que la única que puede heredar es Hanabi-esos horribles recuerdos de hace unos momentos, la hyuga no pudo aguantar mas las lagrimas ya se le habían escapada sentía como si su corazón fuera aplastado, las palabras de su padre eran dagas para ella-Si fueras mas como hanabi de seguro me sentiría orgulloso, solo haces que el Clan Hyuga se sienta avergonzado, solo por una misión tan sencilla fuiste derrotada…"-todo por una misión, todos se pueden equivocar ¿cierto?, Nadie es perfecto en el mundo. Podían recordar que después de eso salio de su casa lo mas rápido para poder llegar a donde se encuentra ahora.

-Todo…seria…mas fácil…si tu es...Tuvieras…-se dijo así misma tratando de contener el llanto, siempre lo mismo de su padre y el desprecio de su hermana menor-…Madre…-entre sollozar, se abrazo así misma su mirada estaba en el suelo, la única comprensión que tenia era de sus compañeros e sensei que no se encontraban en esos momentos, solo quería estar solo por unos momentos.

--

Podía verla desde lejos cada expresión que hacia el la guardaba en su mente, camino a pasos lentos y silenciosos hasta poder estar a unos metros de esta se situó al otro extremo del árbol quedando espalda con espalda la única dificultad que para verse era el Árbol que estaba entre ambos, ella todavía no podía percibir que estaba siendo observada y "Acompañada" por alguien, el solo podía tomar la calma y suspirar cansadamente, solo escuchaba el sollozar de la mujer, tenia una curiosidad de saber lo que le estaba sucediendo pero no sabia como preguntar las palabras no le salían solo en su mente habían monosílabos, miro al cielo oscuro y podía ver la Luna , la Hermosa Luna Lleno que presenciaba en esos momentos pudo sentir como la Luna le "Sonreía" trato de sacudir su cabeza, estaba pensando en muchas tonterías dirigió su mirado al cielo nuevamente podía ver como la luna se parecían muchos a los ojos de ella no pudo evitar agachar su cabeza y esconderla en su flequillo.

-Eres una Llorona-esas palabras fueron firmes y frías, ella pensó que fue producto de sus imaginación pero su cabeza se levanto y vio como la esa fría sensación inundaba todo su cuerpo, su mirada de desprecio hacia que ella se sintiera una pequeña niña indefensa solo pudo desviar la mirada de este, pudo notar como los pasos iban alejándose lentamente su mirada dio vista a donde el se dirigía, una presión en el pecho pudo sentir contrapuso su mano con la de su pecho para poder detener ese apretón, inhalo y exhalo pudo estar mas tranquila pero no podía entender el fuerte apretón de repente, se levanto como pudo y dirigió y caminata hasta su hogar.

Días pasaban normalmente para algunos pero para otros eran días de horror, trataba de mostrar una sonrisa frente a sus amigos pero ellos podían ver que no estaba muy bien su compañero de equipo que tiene una apariencia a un perro trataba de hacer lo que sea para poder sacar una sonrisa de su rostro esta solo reía sin gracia o mas bien una risa fingida, ya era la hora de despedida su amigo como siempre se ofrecía a ir a dejarla a su casa, pero este constantemente se negaba.

_¿Algún día podré estar en paz?-_ se escuchaba así misma - _¿podré estar bien?_

Estaba completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos y no pudo notar chocar con algo toco con suavidad su frente y dio a parar a mirar con que choco se sintió estupida choco faro sintió aquellas carcajadas de las personas, se levanto suave y se disculpo y su caminar fue un tanto rápido la vergüenza era a lo que mas le temía. Hasta en las sombras habían unas risas disimuladas, sus ojos eran detalladamente para la muchacha.

--

Día caluroso como era de esperarse ya se estaba acercando el verano y los festivales se aproximaban solo que para el joven uchiha era nada mas que todo los días iguales su entrenamiento y su mente en blanco, pero ahora en su mente no estaba completamente en blanco había alguien quien ocupaba un pequeño espacio que cada vez que recordaba la forma en como lloraba, la forma en como ella lo miraba ¿como si le tuviera miedo? , golpes extremadamente fuertes habían en un indefenso árbol, sentía una rabia interior que no podía controlar, no tenia ni idea de porque la observaba tanto e seguía para todos lados. Mañana seria otra de sus días de soledad y mas aun cuando es el festival de la bienvenida del verano, de solo pensar que su venganza ya tuvo éxito- Su mirada estaba dirigida al cielo, Se sentó suavemente-¿pero eso era suficiente?- se tiro al suelo quedando boca arriba, la brisa meneaba su cabellera, recuerdos de su madre, de su padre, de su clan, ¿eso ya lo había superado? El creía que si se auto convencía que así era.

Su camino a casa tomo un desvió, algo que sus pies dominaron en esos momentos que el solo se dejo llevar pero mas aya que sus pies mandaron la mente es la que mas hizo el trabajo, su mirada se dirigió a los dominios del clan Hyuga, Quería desaparecer de inmediato de ese lugar, y así fue como lo hizo.

Las calles del Clan uchiha eran Solitarias e frías, podía vivir cada minuto de lo que vivió su infancia, veía en ilusiones la infancia que tuvo y que se la arrebataron de un día para otro, todavía podía sentir la lluvia que caían fuertemente esa noche, este suceso no le había pasado desde que había llegado por primera vez a konoha, la soledad era su mas fiel compañero.

--

Un día completamente caluroso todos preparándose para dar una gran bienvenida al verano la gente sudaba del calor que hacia. Sentado en la esquina de su cama sus mano estaban cruzadas, no pudo dormir en toda noche apenas pudo parpadear, el motivo, no lo sabia pero podría jurar ver la cara de la muchacha llorando desesperadamente y el la única y estupida palabra que se le ocurre decirle:

_- Eres Una llorona-_ se frustraba de solo recordar, se irrito cuando en su mente vino la imagen de la mirada de miedo que esta le tenia hacia el, se detuvo en seco al saber de lo sua…ve que se estaba transformando, pudo agarrar una almohada que estaba unos centímetros de el y lanzarla lo mas fuerte que este podía.

----

_Gomen....Gomen por no poder subir lo antes posible el fic tuve una semana con mi prima, pero bueno aqui les traigo el 4 capitulo no es muy bueno que digamos pero estoy en proceso con el otro que tendra un poco mas de accion... ya sabeen (; xd ... Grasias a todos lo que pasarooon a dejar reviews, y espero que mke digaan si le gusto este Capitulo. Saayonaraaaa ._


	5. Chapter 5

----

Pocas horas para que el festival de comienzo, personas como sasuke no tenían algún compromiso que hacer por la insistencia de sus compañeros de quipo tuvo que salir de su casa e acompañarlo para poder ver todos juntos lo fuegos artificiales

No era una cara de buenas ganas tenia que aguantar unas horas mas a su insoportable amigo que no paraba de hablar y a su compañera que estaba enganchada a el, no supo cuantas copas de sake tomo se dejo llevar, ya podía escuchar a sus camaradas decir que "no tomara mucho" él insistente quería mas, y estos no podían mas que obedecer un uchiha era alguien muy terco muy difícil de cambiar su opinión, ya no podía ni permanecer sentado los ojos le cerraban solo aparte que no había podido dormir en toda la noche necesitaba irse urgente, se ofrecieron a llevarlo hasta su casa pero este solo se negó y salía antes que igual lo siguieron, caminaba de un lado para otro su manos estaban en sus bolsillos, quería llegar rápido a su casa.

-hinata…-esta miro al escuchar su nombre - ese no es el uchiha-ella miro donde su amigo estaba señalando.

-no…crees que uchi..ha-san bebió…de mas –dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-solo vamos-siguió su camino, la muchacha se quedo observándolo.-hinata, no te v quedes ahí parada vamos.-repitió.

-pero…pero-miro con una sonrisa a su acompañante el entendió el mensaje soltó un suspiro de derrota para ir de inmediato a ayudar al uchiha, Hinata le siguió el paso.

El compañero de esta mas bien llamado Kiba Inuzuka No sabia que hacer, noto la furia de sasuke trato de advertir a hinata que se vayan que no era de su incumbencia estar ahí con alguien como el, el joven de cabello negro siguió su rumbo sin escuchar ninguna palabra, la Kunoichi no tenia nada que ver con el pero era algo que su ser le decía que lo ayudara además que esta no le gustaba ver a las personas en mal estado, volvió a insistir a su compañero no pudo resistir la mirada de inocencia que fue lo mas rápido que pudo y pudo golpearlo en el estomago para que el uchiha cayera al suelo, hinata dio un salto ¿Por qué llego a ese método? Soltó un suspiro ayudo a levantarlo apenas podia sostenerlo era muy pesado, kiba hizo casi todo el trabajo, pararon en un pequeño parque lo acostaron en el pasto que se encontraba, solo podia mirarlo se notaba el cansancio pero fue sacada de su pensamientos.

-¡Oh por Dios!-lo miro sorprendida.-eh olvidado por completo a Kurenai-sensei y a Shino- sus manos estaban en su cabeza un poco fuera de control.

-cal…ma kiba-kun – era verdad habían olvidado por completo habían quedado en juntarse cuando atardeciera, ya el sol se había escondido.- ¿Qué haremos?-no podían dejar solo a sasuke ni menos dejar botados a su compañero e sensei.

-emm ya mira… te quedaras aquí yo iré- cuando termino partió pero escuchó la voz de hinata desesperada.

-no..o puedes dejar…me sola..con…el- tenia un poco de temor, kiba le animo y le dijo que la iba a venir a recoger, ya no podia protestar en estos momentos estaba con la persona que traiciona la aldea que casi mata a la persona que le da el aliento de vivir, la cabeza de este estaba en el hombro de hinata trataba de levantarlo pero no podia estaba como aturdido, su descuido hizo que cayera al pasto lo levanto como podia con sus manos agarro frágilmente la cabeza apoyándola en sus piernas, este estaba acorrucado como un pequeño niño, trataba de estar lo mas lejos pero le era imposible, su miraba era un tanto de tristeza verlo así no entendía el porque su mano acariciaba suave pero tímidamente la cabellera, unas pequeñas explosiones la hizo sacar del transe mirando fijamente en donde se dirigían vio como los hermosos fuegos artificiales habían empezado se estaba perdiendo lo que tanto estaba esperando de igual manera lo estaba observando pero no era lo mismo estar con sus compañeros, eran realmente hermosos estaba fascinada cada año eran nuevos fuegos, las horas estaban pasando y kiba todavía no aparecía ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Kiba-kun, se olvido otra vez – pensó para si, no tenia otra cosa mas que hacer que llevar a Sasuke hasta su casa, lo levanto como pudo casi lo llevaba arrastrando desde lejos notaba Lo dominios de Los Uchiha al entrar sintió un escalofrió que rondaba por su cuerpo, pero eso no la detuvo. Siguió su camino para buscar la casa del Uchiha, Buscaba la casa mas grande, hasta que la encontró entro suavemente para no tropezarse, busco el Sillón mas cercano y lo acostó delicadamente, este solo tenia los ojos medio abiertos y estaba con un poco de consciencia, estaba decidida a irse pero de solo mirarlo como estaba fue de inmediato a la cocina y preparo un café muy cargado lo llevo cuidadosamente y lo levanto un poco para que pudiese tomar sorbo. Sentía como un liquido caliente traspasaba por su garganta era algo amargo, abrió sus ojos lentamente y pudo ver una silueta casi encima de el " _Otra de sus Fans_ " – pensó para si, pero mirándola bien no era una de sus locas fans. Hinata giro su cabeza posicionándose con los ojos color negro como la oscuridad que le miraban penetrantemente, no se había sentido tan observada desde mucho, este hacia que La Hyuga se pusiera muy nerviosa dio gracias a que la luz estaba apagada, se paro rápidamente y lo único que pudo articular fue:

- Ya me T-Ten-go que..ir – articulo algo torpe. Sus pies le jugaron una mala pasado, por el nerviosismo tropezó e cayó arriba del Uchiha.

Hubo Silencio …

-¿porque Tan torpe? – Logro escuchar, fue casi un insulto, fue firme y frió – No tienes otra cosa que hacer que estar jugando conmigo – levanto su mirada y fijo su vista solo en el, lo había cargado desde el parque hasta su casa y la trata así por un pequeño tropezón. Levanto lo mas rápido que pudo trato de Hacerlo lo mas cuidadosamente que pudo para no tener otro incidente, esta avergonzada no había estado tan cerca de un hombre nunca pero sus palabras fueron muy frías, quería disculparse por caer encima de el.

-L-Lo Sien-to – exclamo entre tartamudeos. La Oscuridad la miraba fijamente observaba como la chica de Orbes de Plata se iba, Otra vez mas el y su Soledad, un dolor de cabeza se presento sus manos estaban en su cabeza tratando de calmarla un poco, giro su cabeza y vio el tazón de café en la pequeña mesilla –que estaba en el centro del living- y junto al tazón estaba un medicamento, se sentó su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta central. Su estomago se revolvió se acostó suavemente en el sillón, la mirada de la oscuridad estaba dirigida en el techo, ¿se sentía Culpable Por haber tratado así a Hinata? Era un pregunta difícil de responder era muy orgulloso para poder reconocer sus errores.

-----

_Konoshiwa... Un poco tarde subiendo el otro capitulo de mi fic y es cortito pero estuve de viaje Gomen .... Gomen ! Grasias a los que pasaron espero que este capitulo les aya Gustado :L en especial Grasias a :_

_adrifernan19 - gaahina-4e - Dark Amy-chan ._


End file.
